Interests
by PowerPlayer
Summary: A continuation of Naegi and Asahina's free-time event. When Naegi's asked what his type of girl is, and the discussion the two of them have is interesting. One-shot.


"So hey, what kind of girl's are you interested in Naegi?" Asahina asks. I feel my body tense up in response,

"...Uh?" Is all I can say in response. I wouldn't have guessed Asahina would ask such a forward question, one that I... can't really say that i can answer, "I-I'm not going to answer that!"

"Aw, come on, don't be shy! Ahahahaha!" I smile with Asahina as she laughs freely, glad to see that the tension about her love life is all but gone. "So, tell me!" She says excitedly.

I rub the back of my head nervously, trying to think of a way to respond,

"Um... well... I don't think I have a type..." Asahina looks slightly surprised by this, "I mean, I've never spent much time thinking about it, I just spent my time doing any other thing that guys like me would do... besides dating," The surprise fades, and Asahina then crosses her arms and nods to herself,

"Hmm, hmm, that makes sense." She says, as if expecting that kind of answer, "I guess I should've known, after all, you just told me you don't have any experience in love."

"Yeah, ehehe..." I laugh, slightly embarrassed,

"But really, you don't have any particular kind of girl Naegi?" I nod no, and than a thought comes to mind.

"What kind of guy does Asahina like?" I think out loud, without realizing it. When I do, I hope that Asahina didn't notice it,

Unfortunately, my hopes are dashed by her flushed face, and the meek, "Huh?" that escapes her lips,

"Ah, no, sorry, I was just thinking out loud!" I tell Asahina, who just squirms around, anxiously.

"N-no, no, it's fine... don't worry about it..." Asahina shuffles over to her bed, to take a seat on it, and then looks to the floor, and starts thinking, repeatedly saying "Hmmm..." for some reason.

After the fifth 'Hmmm...' I decide to interrupt her, asking, "Um, Asahina..."

"Huh?!" She jumps slightly, looking up at me, and gives me a sheepish smile, "Ehehe! Sorry, I guess I don't have one either." Asahina says,

"What? Oh, you mean a type? I wasn't serious about that." She nods in understanding,

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't think about it. I mean, I was so worried about getting a boyfriend that... well, I never thought about what my boyfriend would actually be like." Asahina then crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side, looking slightly irritated, "I mean... how do you know when you're going out with someone... or when you should be going out with someone?"

I take a seat next to Asahina, and start wondering about her questions, "Well... it's hard to say. I mean, I've heard some things about couples meeting from people around school, and even my parents, and it seems to be different for different people..." I say, "But... I don't think it's about if you _should_ be going out with someone, or anything like that."

"It isn't?" Asahina asks, "Well, what is it about?"

"Well... my parents once told me how my Mom was my Dad's best friend, and vice versa, so I think the way to look at it is looking at it like a really close friendship."

Asahina looks at me skeptically, "Sort of like me and Sakura?"

"I guess... but I'm thinking between a guy and a girl. With things like dating, I don't think you do it because you should, but be cause you want to." I look Asahina straight in the eyes, "I mean, why would you want to be friends with a jerk who's mean and bossy, or you just don't like them? If a person is nice to be around and makes you happy, I think that's the best way to decide who you'd date... similar to who you'd befriend."

Asahina looks at me for a moment, and then asks, "So... what if they didn't have the same hobbies?" She asks curiously,

"Well... and take this with a grain of salt since I'm not an expert, but I don't think that necessarily matters. People are different in countless ways, but that doesn't mean they can't get along. There are plenty of people who hang out, despite being really different, like..." I take a moment to think of a good example for Asahina,

People who are different, but still get along great... Ah!

"Well, I think a good example would be you and me." Asahina's face turns beet-red as she says,

"Wh-wh-what? Naegi... what are you... are you saying..." I look at Asahina, slightly dismayed. I've never seen her get so nervous about something.

I guess she's just not used to talking about romance. I understand.

"Well, you're the Super High School Level Swimmer who's on six sports teams at once. You're passionate and full of energy, and you... like donuts more than anyone else I know." I almost commented on how she eats more unhealthy food than anyone I've ever met. Even I know you should avoid commenting on a girl's diet if possible,

"I know all that, but... what are you getting at Naegi?"

"Well, compared to you, look at me. Other then my supposed luck, I'm as average as they come. Average grades, average sports skills, average interests, average everything. I have a lifestyle so normal, it's cliche. But even though we're so different, and have different interests, we can still play together and have a good time, like when I join you for some swimming." I tell her smiling, and I see her give me a shy smile in return,

Asahina takes in everything I say, and as I finish she says, "So... the differences don't matter as long as we like being together..." summarizing what I just said,

"That's what I think... what do you think?" Asahina looks at me, responding with,

"Um... well... now I'm just kind of worrying about finding a guy who I'd get along really well with... maybe I'll make a good guy friend but... well..." Asahina looks away from me blushing,

"Aw, don't be nervous, even if you're not 'girly' like some other girls, you've... still got plenty of good points." I say, blushing a bit myself.

She nods, still looking away, and says, "But... well... I don't know if I'll find anyone else I love... at least," Asahina looks up at me with a sincere smile, "As much as I love donuts, hehehe!" I'm happy to hear her losing the tension she had earlier, and laugh along with her,

"Yeah, I can't see many guys coming close in that regard, hahaha!" The two of us just laugh for a moment, and when the laughter dies down, I decide that it's time to leave,

"Well Asahina, I hope I've helped. I think i should get going."

"Mmhm! Thanks Naegi! I really appreciate it!" I start to walk away, "But there's one thing I wanted to mention..." I turn back to Asahina, to see her staring at the floor, her face still red,

"Is something wrong Asahina?"

"Well... I just... the truth is, there is someone I'm a _litt__le_ interested in."

I look at her surprised, "Besides Jason Statham?" I ask, and she nods shyly, "That's great Asahina! When we get out of here, I'm sure you'll be able to go out with him!" I tell her, But she just looks at me surprised, her face turning a new shade of scarlet.

"N-no no, I can't just ask him, I mean he... um... well, it's embarrassing!"

"Well, yeah, I get how you feel, being nervous... but... if it's any help, I'd be willing to be there when you confess." I say cautiously.

I really don't know how I could help, but the least I could do is offer moral support.

"...Well... I was hoping you'd be there for it... just a little." I give her a big grin,

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Asahina smiles back, her face still red.

"Okay, thanks Naegi. Well... I won't keep you, so bye!" Asahina says, rushing me out of the room,

"Okay, bye." I tell Asahina as she shuts the door in my face,

Hmm... well, I guess I have something to think about for myself. I trudge back to my room, hoping that I alleviated Asahina's worries. Hopefully, she won't worry about finding a guy she likes.

* * *

**Hey, I hope this was decent. It's my first DR fanfic, and also my first romance story. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
